Baby Sitting
by SouthItaly23
Summary: Antonio and Lovino baby sit Ludwig and Feliciano's son... with interesting turn of events. May do sequel.


I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Hijo= son in Spanish

Fratello= brother in Italian

Si= yes in Spanish/Italian

Te Amo= I Love You in Spainish

Ti Amo= I Love You on Italian

Mio Figlio=My son in Italian

Ti amo anche io= I love you to in Italian

_Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiiing! _Two men in bed were awoken by the sound of their phone. One of the men,Lovino, spoke first. "Grr... Go get the phone, Jerk Face." He grumbled, rolling over in the bed to face his spainish boyfriend, Antonio. Antonio, as always, smiled and got out of bed to answer the phone by their bed just in time. Lovino listened to part of the conversation. "Hola? Oh, Feli! How are you?"

Lovino grumbled. Even though he knew Antonio loved him, he sometimes got jealous when Antonio talked to his brother,since,in Lovino's view, Feliciano was the better version of him. Lovino shook off the thought and went back to listening to Antonio on the phone. " Hmn...Hmn...Well...I don't know Feliciano... Are you sure you- oh... si...ok, here he is." Antonio walked back to the bed and handed the phone to Lovino and mouthed , "It's your hombre." Lovino rolled his eyes but took the phone.

"Ciao? What do you want Feli?" Lovino asked,his bad mood begining.

"Ve~ Fratello, I need you to, please, do me and Ludwig a favor!" Lovino's bad mood was set when he heard his brother's husband's name. "What is the favor for you and that Potato Bastard?" Feliciano didn't like the insults Lovino said to and about Ludwig, but he got use to it. "Ve~Can you and Antonio babysit Mio Figlio today? Please? We called Francis,Gilbirt,Kiku,Aurther,Roderich,Elizaveta,Yao and even Alfred! But they are all busy! Please, Fratello?" Lovino sighed and stole a glance Antonio, who was looking at him with a face that just screamed 'Say yes!'. Lovino knew why. Antonio absolutely _loved_ Feliciano and Ludwig's five year old adoptive kid. Lovino grumbled,"Why do you need a baby sitter?"

"Ve~Ludwig and I are going out to somewere. It's a surprise so he won't tell me were." "I just asked why, I din't need to hear the whole damn story!" Lovino snapped. "Whatever. I don't give a damn. Sure, Antonio and I will babysit the kid." In the corner of his eye,Lovino saw Antonio cheer. _Bastard_, he thought,amused. "What time do need us to be at the house?" He asked Feliciano.

"Ve~ Thank you Lovi! Be at the house around 3 ok? Thank you again. Ciao!"

"Ciao Feli." Lovino answered before he hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Diiiing Dong! _Lovino rang the door bell to his little brother's house while Antionio jumped up and down like a little kid. "Stand the hell still!" Lovino shouted at him. Antonio smiled and apologized. "Sorry Lovi." Suddenly the door opened opened reavel Segen*, Feliciano and Ludwig's son. Segen had dark blonde hair,green eyes, a pale face and was small for his age. He smiled at the two grown ups in front of him. "Ciao Uncle Lovino and Uncle Antonio." Lovino and Antonio smiled back. They both really liked the boy.

"Hola Segen." Antonio said,hugging the boy. Lovino messed up the kids hair. "Ciao. Were are your parents?" Lovino asked. Segen nodded towards upstais then the kitchen and said to him, "Papi is in his room getting dressed while Mamma was making pasta for me." Lovino cringed when Segen said 'Mamma'. He hated his brother being so girly. Lovino faced Antonio, "Go get the Potato bas-Err...Go get the german and tell him we're here." Segen was the only person Lovino didn't swear in front of. "I'll go see Feli," He continued. "Come on Segen." He called, walking towards the kitchen. "Feli,I'm here." He said,walking in the kitchen with his nephew to see his brother putting the last touches on the pasta. "Ve~There!" Feliciano turned around and smiled brightly,handing the bowl of pasta to his son,who smiled greatly "Danke,Mamma." He said,going to the table and digging in. "Ve~ thank you for watching him." Feliciano said to his brother while he took of his apron. "Yeah,yeah. Don't get your damn panties in a twist." Lovino said,rolling his eyes. Suddenly Ludwig and Antonio walked in the kitchen."You ready,Feli?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano smiled. "Si!" he said before hugging his son and walking up to his husband. "Ve~Be good for Toni and Lovi Segen!" Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded in agreement then faced the scowling Italian and smiling Spainard. "_Please,_do not corupt my son." Lovino glared,not answering. "Don't worry amigos. Your Hijo is safe with us." Feli and Ludwig then left the house.

_5 hours later_

The night went well enough. Segen would not stay still, Making Lovino curse his brother. The day ended with Antonio making churros and Lovino making pizza for dinner,which knocked out the kid in a few hours,on the floor, which made Antonio have to carry him to bed. Now it is 8:00 and Ludwig and Feliciano is about to come home any minute now. Which now brings us to Lovino half asleep on the couch with Antonio. "That kid is insane. Even Feli wasn't that crazy when he was little. And he wore dresses!" Lovino mumbled. Antonio smiled and strocked his love's hair. "Fusosososo. Don't be so grumpy. Kids are so cute!"

"Damn pedo..." Lovino mummered. Antonio just smiled. A few minutes later Antonio spoke. "Hey...Lovi... Um... Te Amo..." Lovino,whose eyes were closed, opened his eyes and looked at Antonio strangly. "Ti amo anche io. Why are you saying it so damn shyly?" Antonio sighed and got off the couch,holding Lovino's face. " Te amo...I love you so,so,SO much. So Lovi..." Antonio got down on one knee and pulled a small felt box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He opened the small to show a small,dimand ring.* Lovino gasped and just stared at the ring. His mind went into shock. "I-I-Antonio..." Lovino stuttered. Antonio just stared at him,waiting for an answer. Lovino had a small smile when his brain start to process thought again. "Si! I will. I will marry you!" Lovino jumped off the couch and into Antonio's arms, kissing him deeply. Antonio gasped, surprised from the sudden burst of affection. "Antionio..." Lovino sighed. Antonio put the ring on Lovino's finger and sneaked his hand up the back of Lovino's shirt. The front door opened and slamed shut,but the two men didn't notice. "Ve~ We are home,guys. Where are-oh..." The Spainard and Italian looked up to see a confused Feliciano and an uncomfortable Ludwig in front of them. A red Lovino quickly got off of Antonio and murmured a swear in Italian. Antonio just smiled, jumped up and said, "Feli! Feli! Guess what! I asked Lovi to marry me! He said 'yes'!" Feliciano smiled and hugged Antonio and then his brother.

"Ve~Really? Ooh! Congratulations! That's great! Right Ludwig?" The German coughed and muttered,not being close to either men, "Ja...Great."

Antonio said,"Gracias,Ludwig." while Lovino glared at the man and said, "Cazzo. Non mi importa quello che dici." Ludwig frowned and then went upstairs to check on Segen. Feliciano, Antonio and Lovino didn't notice, they just kept talking about the soon-to-be-wedding-Until Ludwig came out with a crying Segen wanting his 'Mamma'.

*Segen is German for blessing...I thought it was fitting. :)

* .


End file.
